Many issues are currently facing the remotely operated vehicle (ROV) market, giving rise to a need for simplification of operations and maintenances, near zero fluid emissions, configurable and scalable intervention capabilities, and power management between ROV system and tools.
One way to address some of these issues is to provide electrical power management that moves to electrical power for ROV propulsion and tooling, and maximizes available power and manages loads across all systems as necessary and by priority. Power management may also be required that features intelligent routing of power to subsystems and integration of variable frequency drives (VFDs).